The Eeveeloution Sisters
by LunarFox2005
Summary: Take a look into the Eeveeloutions lives...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, welcome to my new book: The Eeveeloution Sisters! It's going to written in a TV Show script kinda way, so please bear with it. The story is a look into the eeveeloution's (except Eevee) lives. It's mostly focusing on Umbreon and Sylveon as the main characters. This is just going to introduce the characters, though. NOTE:They are gijinka, k?**

 **UMBREON**

The oldest of the sisters. She lives alone in her house and hates:

Sylveon

Pink

Altaria

Sylveon going into her house

Anything Sylveon likes (except Pokémon)

Crowds

Swimming Pools (sometimes)

Sableye

She likes:

Black

Anything Sylveon hates

Being Alone

Burgers

The Moon

Pokémon

She is the most emo of the sisters and CAN'T stand Sylveon (but she has to deal with her)

 **SYLVEON**

The second oldest of the sisters, she often plans events for the sisters and likes:

Her sisters

Candy

Everything Umbreon hates

Pop Music

Pink

Ribbons

Rainbows

Unicorns

Puppies

Alot of girly stuff

Pokémon

She hates:

Dirt

Everything Umbreon likes (except Burgers)

 **VAPOREON**

The 3rd oldest of the sister, lives in an apartment with Flareon and Leafeon and LOVES swimming (unlike Flareon) she likes lots of things and hates... let's not say.

 **FLAREON**

The 4th oldest of the sisters, lives in an apartment with Vaporeon and Leafeon and loves fashion. Her job is a fashion designer.

 **ESPEON**

5th oldest of the sisters. Makes a living out of fortune telling.

 **LAEFEON**

6th oldest of the sisters. Loves plants and nature. Lives in an apartment with Flareon and Leafeon

 **JOLTEON**

Youngest of the sisters. Best friends with Plusle and Minun. Loves music and has an electric guitar.

 **Phew..! We are finished. The opening chapter will be out soon (I hope) and thanks for reading. ^.^**


	2. Altaria

**Ok, the next chapter. This is all about Altaria and Umbreon's** **hatred** **I mean rivalry with each other. By the way, as I am British, fries will become chips. Just a heads up**

(Umbreon walks in to a fast food restaurant)

Charizard: Umbreon! One of my top 100 customers! I've got a really good deal today!

Umbreon: *sighs* What is it today, then?

Charizard: 100 burgers with Chilan Berries imported straight from Hoenn for the price of 99!

Umbreon: I don't think anyone would want 100 burgers, Charizard. Thanks for the offer though.

Charizard: OK, what do you want then?

Umbreon: I'll have **one** cheeseburger, with chips and a Moomoo Milk

Charizard: Coming right up

(Sylveon walks in)

Sylveon: Umbreon!

Umbreon: Oh Arceus, please make it stop

Sylveon: What a surprise seeing you here! I came here because I was hungry, did you?

Umbreon: Unfortunately, yes

Charizard: Here you go Umbreon. That will be 250 pokédollars

(Umbreon hands over the money)

Umbreon: Thanks

Charizard: Your welcome. Now, Sylveon, what do you want?

(Umbreon goes and sits at a table and gets a text)

Umbreon: Wow, Leafeon actually sent a text. Even though she says phones are the destruction of nature. Let's see what this is about.

Leafeon (text): Let me guess, Sylveon somehow knew where you were and decided to go there. Just agree with what she says, remember what happened to Flareon? Also, need any help, if so, I'll come.

Sylveon: Gee, I never knew that hot dogs were so much money. What did you get Umbreon?

Umbreon: (under her breath) A headache from when you started talking, that's what

Sylveon: Hey how are things in your new house? I still can't believe you moved from my apartment. Can you?

Umbreon (text): Yes, I need help, Sylveon is going to drive me CRAZY. We're at that new fast food place Charizard opened up.

Leafeon (text): OK, I'll come ASAP

Umbreon (text): Gr8, thnx

Altaria: Well, if it isn't Umbreon

Umbreon: Oh, it's you. Back from your trip to Alola, then?

Altaria: What did you miss me?

Umbreon (text): Leaf, It's gotten WORSE, Altaria decided to show up, gr8test day ever (so not). Where are u?!

Umbreon: What? Miss you treating everyone else like a slave? I don't think anyone would miss you. Not even your little Swablu slaves would

Altaria: *gasp* You. Take. That. Back. Now.

Umbreon: What? It's the truth, isn't it

Leafeon: Hi Charizard. The usual. Here are the 200 pokédollars it costs.

Sylveon: Leafeon! How are you?

Altaria: Wow. Your still into that dumb look. That's like so last gen

(Umbreon clenches her fists)

Charizard: If anyone needs me. I'll be in the kitchen

Leafeon: Oh no, you don't need to be Espeon to know what's going to happen next

Umbreon: Altaria, you know what look is dumb. Yours. I mean, it looks like you're wearing giant pom-poms everywhere. Also 'last gen'? We all know your clothes came and still come from Unova. THAT'S last gen.

Swablu 1: Well, Altaria is way more stylish then you

Swablu 2: Yeah, she's , like, the most stylish in all of Kalos!

Sylveon: Really? It says in, like, EVERY magazine that Xerneas is the most stylish

Leafeon: Sylveon, don't get involved.

Altaria: You know what? I'm getting bored of this conversation, let's go.

(Altaria clicks her fingers and walks out)

Leafeon: Thank Arceus she's gone

Sylveon: I know. She was very annoying

Umbreon: You don't say

 **And I'll leave it there, please tell me what you think about this. This took me ages to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it, I have got an idea for ANOTHER chapter, so that might be out soon.**


End file.
